Amor desconocido
by yisicullen25
Summary: Bella asiste al baile de mascaras y encuentra al amor de su vida. no sabe quien es y tratara de encontrarlo
1. Chapter 1

El baile

Es increíble que mis amigas me hayan hecho venir a esta fiesta de mascaras, bueno si debía hacerlo para evitar unas cuantas semanas para que Alice me dejara en paz no había de otra.

_**Flash back **_

_Vamos Bella- dijo Alice jalándome – te ves hermosa._

_Alice por favor- le dije por enésima vez- me quiero quedar._

_Rosalie estará allá y por favor será divertido_.

_Pero mañana tengo trabajo- así si me dejaría._

_Mañana es libre y te quedaras a dormir todo lo que quieras. Además hoy podrías conocer a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa- anda por favor- dijo con un puchero._

_Esta bien, pero no hagas esa cara._

_Genial._

_Y me vas a dejar de molestar para ir de compras por dos semanas._

_Hecho._

_**Fin del flash back **_

Mala idea fue venir, las consecuencias Alice y Rosalie están las dos hablando con unos chicos y me dejaron sola cuando prometieron acompañarme. Lo bueno es que mi otra amiga Ángela está conmigo acompañándome.

Todos estaban con máscaras por lo tanto no reconocía a nadie. Yo llevaba un vestido largo de color crema y un antifaz de color rosa palido y mi pelo peinado estilo romántico. Con las únicas personas con las que he hablado han sido compañeros de la revista donde trabajo como editora.

Si unos de los eventos a los que debemos asistir es a este "el gran baile de mascara" que hacían anualmente aquí en Nueva York.

¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Angela.

Incomoda- le dije- es la primera vez que vengo a esta fiesta.

No lo estés solo diviértete, piensa que no es nada de trabajo.

Lo intentare.

Camine y hable con varias personas a las cuales no conocía. Cuando caminaba para ir a donde se encontraba Alice para avisarle que me iba, me tropecé con mi vestido y alguien me sostuvo por el frente antes de darme contra el piso.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, tenia pelo cobrizo y despeinado, una piel un poco pálida y hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que hipnotizaban.

¿estas bien?- me pregunto cuando ayudo a pararme.

Si, es que suelo ser torpe- dije sonrojada.

Nos quedamos viendo un largo rato sin decir nada.

¿quieres bailar?- pregunto ofreciendo su mano.

Es que…

Ven- tomo mi mano entre la suya y sentí una breve corriente eléctrica. Fuimos al centro de la pista donde habían varias parejas bailando entre ellas identifique a Alice quien bailaba con un rubio.

Él puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra siguió sosteniendo mi mano. A pesar de no saber bailar y con lo torpe que era no me tropecé en ningún momento, el nos balanceaba de un lado a otro en la pista y yo nunca aparte la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Debían ser mas hermosos sin ese antifaz color azul oscuro.

Sentí que el se acercaba mas a mi yo también me acercaba más, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaban, sentí su aroma tan dulce y embriagador cerca de mi rostro. El presiono sus labios con los míos al principio quede en shock pero después respondí su beso con suavidad hasta que me separe. Nos miramos y el se rio.

Cuando terminamos de bailar fuimos a buscar algo de beber, hablábamos toda la noche nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida pero había algo en el que era agradable.

Bueno ya tengo que irme- le dije parándome.

Tan pronto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya son las 1 y media de la mañana hablamos toda la noche.

Creo que tienes razón.

Adiós- le dije dándome la vuelta. Creo que me pregunto algo pero estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

Subi a mi auto y conduje hasta mi apartamento, me cambie el vestido y me puse la pijama y me acosté, pero no deje de pensar en aquel chico misterioso.

_**Bueno mis lectores les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, si es así díganme y la continuo es algo que se me ocurrió no hace mucho. No crean que deje mi otro fic eso jamas lo que pasa es que todavía estoy tratando de integrar algunas cosas.**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**Adiós **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El baile (Edward pov)

Estaba en el baile de máscaras ya que Jasper nos había invitado a Emmett y a mí porque su hermana lo había invitado. Emmett acepto encantado y mi me tuvieron que convencer una largo tiempo ya que no querían ir solos. Finalmente acepte después de que no dejaban de pedirme que fuera y les dije que si para que dejaran de molestar.

Pero al parecer todo era un plan porque me dejaron solo a lado de una chica que no dejaba de molestarme, me pare y camine por el lugar y encontré un par de compañeros del hospital donde trabajaba en el área de medicina general. Mientras "mis amigos" hablaban cómodamente con dos chicas.

Cuando me iba a despedir de los chicos, una chica se tropezó y la agarre antes de que se pegara contra e piso. Era muy hermosa tenía el pelo color caoba, piel palida con un sonrojo que la hacía verse más hermosa todavía y los de un color chocolate profundo. Sentía una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo mientras la sostenía.

¿estas bien?- le pregunte.

Si, es que suelo ser torpe.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada por un tiempo.

¿quieres bailar?- le pregunte al fin.

Es que…

Ven- le dije y la tome de la mano. Fuimos al centro de la pista donde bailaban varias parejas entre ellas estaba Jasper con un chica de cabellos corto negro.

Baile con ella y mientas bailaba tenía unas ganas de besarla y eso era raro porque yo nunca he sido a impulsivo ni sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con esta chica a quien acababa de conocer.

Cuando ella alzo su rostro me fui acercando más a ella para besarla, nuestros labios se rozaban y su dulce aroma me pegaba en el rostro. Presione suavemente mis labios con los de ella, yo solo esperaba que ella no se apartara, y respondió mi beso con suavidad, después que nos separamos nos quedamos viendo un rato.

La invite a tomar algo y nos sentamos a hablar, nunca había hablado así con alguien pero con ella era fácil de hacerlo y además teníamos cosas en común.

Bueno ya tengo que irme- dijo con levantándose.

Tan pronto- le pregunte. En verdad no quería que se fuera.

Ya son las 1 y media de la mañana y hablamos toda la noche.

Creo que tienes razón.

Adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta. Pero había caído en cuenta que no sabía su nombre, como la volvería encontrar.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le grite, pero no me escucho.

Corri tras ella pero no la encontré, sali y tampoco la vi ya se había ido. Frustrado entre de nuevo y me encontré con Emmett y Jasper sentados.

Amigo ¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunto Emmett golpeando mi hombro.

Te vimos hablando con una chica- dijo Jasper.

Tu los viste hablando y yo besándose con ella- se rio emmett.

Si no lo niego a ninguno de los dos.

¿la invitaste a salir?- preguntaron.

No porque no me dio tiempo estuvimos hablando toda la noche y ni siquiera se cómo se llama.

Emmett se echó a reír y Jasper lo acompaño.

Solo a ti te pasa eso- dijo Emmett.

Muy gracioso- le dije- por lo menos yo no me demoro tanto en decirle algo a Rosalie.

Emmett se quedó callado. Pero era verdad se quedaba sin palabras cuando Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, le dirige la palabra.

Como sea…- dijo cambiando de tema- ¿en serio no sabes cómo se llama?

No.

Cambiaron de tema y se pusieron hablar de la fiesta como no tenía ánimos de seguir en la fiesta me despedí y me fui a mi apartamento. Me cambie y me acosté a dormir. Pensando en aquella chica.

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿reviews?**_


End file.
